


ART: Home is a Heartbeat

by highlynerdy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ACBB, Art, M/M, Traditional Media, Watercolors, gouache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlynerdy/pseuds/highlynerdy
Summary: Art for FervidAsAFlame's"Home is a Heartbeat"for the 2020 After Camlann Big Bang.Seven gouache and mixed media illustrations inspired by objects and moments I felt were important in the story.The waiting was hard, of course. But it wasn't the hardest part.The hardest part was how everything kept changing. Everything was fast and slow; each life a small story that played out across the long messy scrawl of time.And Arthur sleeps, missing it all -- so Merlin is determined to take in as much as he can. Over the centuries he forges on through terror and triumph, loneliness and love -- sometimes helping and sometimes hurting, but always striving with every passing life to be closer to the man he wants to be when Arthur finally returns to him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 67
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	ART: Home is a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Artist's note:  
> I was incredibly honored when [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/) asked me to work on this fest with her way back in January because her words are such a joy to me, and this fandom. She kindly let me read the story as she worked on it so I was able to ask (many) questions and talk through my thoughts and ideas as it progressed. I was graciously given free rein to create something quite different than my normal work and comfort zone. Thank you for putting up with my anxiety as I worked through all the drafts and hurdles of this year, friend! Many thanks go to [tehfanglyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish) for being an extra set of eyes and giving me great feedback on the art as I went along. Also, some serious thanks to my friend, Mads, who is not a fandom person but was still able to give good advice and thoughts regardless.  
> And finally I want to thank the mods for running this brilliant fest!  
> I hope I've made something that honors this beautiful story!

Title Page -

Lake Sunset -

Rose -

Lake Night -

Willow -

Sigil-

Tea & Toast -

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There they all are! I think I worked on these pieces harder than I've worked on any piece of art in many, many moons! Gouache is a medium that has always challenged me so I decided to make it my focus for this fest. I really wanted to create something original and fun and I hope that I have.
> 
> Feel free to come say Hi on [Tumblr](https://highlynerdy.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
